Chuck Fumes and Blair Flares
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: A collection of one-shots depicting Chuck and Blair arguing, when their fireworks turn to bombs and missiles. However, the butterflies, still going strong it seems, always manage to survive, unscathed, through the crossfire. CB with NJBC bonding
1. Of Blood and Bicycles

_**Author's notes:**_ This just came into my head when I rewatched GGS01. I remember why I shipped CB right from the start. They were so amusing to watch when they were bickering back in S01. Their games back in S02 were just simply heartbreaking. T~T So I decided to amuse myself by thinking up of CB bickering playfully (although seriously) as a couple. Enjoy~!

This one-shot collection is dedicated to _**guardian izz**_ (I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll deliver the story you requested in your review of CWYDf. XD It's in Ch09). I'm still on hold for launching a drama Chair fic. X_x I'm still hesitant to pursue a direction. When I've got it all down, maybe I'll work on the titles I've consulted with you. ^__________^

**Chuck Fumes and Blair Flares**  
Summary:  
A collection of one-shots depicting Chuck and Blair arguing, when their fireworks turn to bombs and missiles. However, the butterflies, still going strong it seems, always manage to survive, unscathed, through the crossfire. ~mostly CB sprinkled with NJBC bonding~

* * *

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

**Ch01: Of Blood and Bicycles**

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

* * *

"Chuck?" Nate called out confusedly as he approached his best friend, who had called him early that morning requesting (more like, ordering) him to go to Central Park that morning without so much as giving the reason.

"What took you so long?" Nate overlooked the irate tone in Chuck's sentence (really, he had no right to be pissed; it's not like a booty call which you have to respond ASAP).

Nate shook his head, as if racking his brain for an epiphany. "What are you doing?"

Chuck huffed in exasperation. "What does it look like? I need your help."

Nate blinked, clearly befuddled, because he was looking at Chuck Bass standing next to a bicycle. "I don't know how to fix a bike."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's working properly."

A pause. "... Is that a gift for me?"

"No."

The abrupt letdown dowsed Nate's spirits a bit. The bike looked really cool. He would've loved to go and try cycling in place of jogging.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Repair is not what I need your... assistance for."

At this, Nate's eyebrows raised. "Then what for?"

Chuck took a deep breath, setting his features into a proud expression, knowing that he needed to maintain dignity. "You have to teach me how to ride a bike."

Again, the blonde was dumbstruck at the request (it was sounding more and more like a command to him). "Uhhh..." The blonde frowned in confusion, the meaning not having been fully absorbed by his comprehension yet. "What?"

"Choose your pick, Nathaniel: deaf or dumb?" Chuck scoffed, but the burning red in his cheeks wasn't from the cold autumn wind. "I said you have to teach me how to ride a bicycle. You can ride one, can't you?"

"Uhh..." If Nate had been in his right mind, he would've been offended. But the surrealism of the situation was making him feel like he was in a sitcom episode. "I can ride a bike." He blinked owlishly at his best friend. "Can't you?"

That was a stupid question.

Chuck rolled his eyes in annoyance and indignation. He gritted his teeth and threw his leg over to the other side of the bike, settling himself in position.

"Let's not make this any harder than it is for both of us, Nathaniel. If you can teach me how to ride this goddamn bicycle, I'll give you a pass from those unsanitary dorms and let you live in a penthouse in my new hotel, _free of any effing charge_."

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§****§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

"Shit!" Chuck cursed as he almost toppled to the side.

Chuck's face and neck were red, but whether they were from embarrassment, frustration, excessive sun exposure or a mix of all three, it couldn't be distinguished, but the former two were definitely working up Chuck's nerves.

As for Nate, well, he all but noticed the passersby curiously looking or ogling, some giggling and some just staring in disbelief at the sight of two young men, one teaching the other how to ride a bike. Chuck for his part never really did care enough about the multitude (especially if he thought them below him and not worth his time and attention), as his efforts and willpower were all focused on getting the hang of riding a bicycle by the end of the day so he could gloat to his girlfriend during dinner later, and he would challenge her to go bicycle riding with him tomorrow in Central Park. She was the only one he had something to prove to, all others be damned.

Chuck gritted his teeth as he managed to pedal (albeit wobbly) some distance before the balance of the bicycle teetered to the side, forcing Chuck to place his foot down on the ground. Nate sighed, letting Chuck adjust his position once again. The blonde grabbed on the underside of the seat and on one of the handlebars as he prepared to guide his best friend again.

Perhaps it was the embarrassment or the snickering strangers passing by and pointing to them that suddenly compelled Nate to blurt out, "How can you _not_ know how to ride a bicycle?"

That made Chuck pause. Nate at this point was still oblivious of the impact of his seemingly offhand statement.

"Well, Nathaniel, I didn't really have my father up and about to teach me how to ride a bicycle!" Chuck spat as he forced his legs to pedal while maintaining balance. Obviously, Nate's carelessly thrown remark had hit a deeply sore spot. "Unlike the captain who invested in your learning of bike riding, Bart couldn't care less to think of buying me one himself, much less take precious time away from work to teach me how to ride one."

Nate stopped, and the guilt formed almost immediately as well as shame. Of course Chuck hadn't been taught how to ride a bike by Bart when he was little. Heck, all Nate could remember about the man during their joint childhood was his absence.

There was a momentary silence as they remained stationary. "Look," Chuck began, his eyes downcast on the pedals, "You don't have to do this. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I'm sure you have better things to do. You can go if you want. I think I can take it from here."

"No, no, I'm sorry man," Nate was now contrite at how his best friend, who rarely relied on him for anything, offered him a way out, and Nate now felt obligated to help out his best friend. "It's just, I'm not used to being the mentor here. You've always been the one to steer me or guide me in something. I guess I'm still adjusting to the reversal of roles."

Nate cleared his throat, a change in atmosphere and a strengthening of resolution. "All right, let's try again."

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§****§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

"Oh my effing god," Blair stood up from her position in the couch where she was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with Serena, who also stood up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Woah," Serena's eyes bugged out at the two newcomers. Chuck and Nate just entered Chuck's penthouse. Nate had Chuck's arm over his shoulder as the blonde's other arm was around Chuck's waist, supporting him as he limped due to his bloody knee. He also had scrapes on his elbow and chin.

"Chuck!" Blair immediately rushed to them. "Serena, get some bandages and antiseptic, you can request room service. Nate, get Chuck on the bed."

The two blondes took to Blair's orders. Serena went to acquire the materials while Nate led Chuck to his bedroom.

"Dammit, Nathaniel, be more careful!" Blair admonished Nate as Chuck grunted in pain when Nate settled him on his bed.

"Now talk. What happened?" In a no-nonsense tone, Blair started her interrogation, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she eyed them. The two men looked at each other; they recognized the stance and voice of General Waldorf demanding an explanation, even if she had to pry it from them by pinching their ears. Chuck shook his head at Nate to prompt the blonde to silence, but Nate was the weak chink, and he caved, divulging to Blair their activity for that afternoon. He knew he would be the only one to get the pinching extraction seeing as Chuck was injured and Blair wouldn't dare to aggravate his state of pain.

"Chuckwantedto... learnhowtorideabike... andhefell." The words were said so quickly that Blair didn't catch all, but Blair had a gist of the idea.

Blair's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she eyed Nate.

"He asked me to teach him so I did! But he was stubborn and wanted to go down a road when I told him not to because he wasn't ready yet!" Nate spluttered in defense. "I told him it's impossible to get the hang of it in just one day, that it takes time, but he won't listen because, as he said, he's "Chuck Bass"!"

"Nathaniel!" Chuck hissed, his face red with embarrassment and irritation, "Shut that mouth!"

"I see." Blair nodded, seemingly contemplative, finally getting the message as she fully turned to face Nate.

"So it's _your_ fault Chuck's all bloody and scraped!"

Nate's mouth hung open at the accusation. Blair hit him on his arm. "How could you be so careless and irresponsible, Nathaniel?!" She hit him again on his arm, causing Nate to wince upon the sting on his skin.

"How is any of this my fault?!" Nate felt like a kicked puppy, like the bullied kid during recess. "If it weren't for you mentioning Lord Marcus and biking, he would've have gotten the idea!"

Blair hit him on his arm again. "That is beside the point!" she seethed between gritted teeth, not letting her thoughts go down that ugly, ugly road. And she would use Nate as a scapegoat to avoid the guilt. As long as she had someone else to point the finger to.

Serena then entered with a first-aid kit. "Okay, I got it."

"Finally!" Blair snapped at the newcomer and snatched the small box from Serena's arms. "What the hell took you so long?" Blair hurried to the bedside and took out the gauze and cotton balls. "Chuck could've bled to death while you wasted precious time to flirt with the bellboy from Brooklyn!"

Serena frowned. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" She didn't know where Blair's attack came from. She didn't even take notice of the help!

"Oh, _shut it_, Serena." Blair's tone made it clear that she would not be hearing any protest nor dismissing complaint. "If you are not making yourself useful, go over there!"

Serena wisely chose to succumb (though still greatly displeased with Blair's earlier comment) to silence as she walked to where her blonde counterpart stood.

For some reason, today was just not Nate's day, as his mouth did not seem to have a censor of his thoughts. Once again, he had to voice out a thought that was better left unspoken. "Jeez, are you on your period or something? 'Cause you're _way_ grouchier than this situation calls for."

Blair mouth opened in shock as she was propelled to her feet immediately, and in a blink, Nate suddenly found her in front of him and drawing her hand back to slap him. Her palm landed smack on his cheek and Nate winced as his head was turned to the other side.

"How dare you mention such a private female affair! You should know better, Nathaniel!" Blair screeched as she directed a hit on his upper arm this time, then turned on her heels to go back to tend to her injured boyfriend.

Nate's hand caressed his stinging cheek, and he looked about ready to cry. Serena didn't know whether to comfort him because of the hurt, puppy dog look on him or to laugh because the expression was so off (and adorable) with his manly features.

"What did I ever do to you?" The pouting expression Nate sported as he rubbed his reddening cheek made Serena want to pet his head. "Why do you have to get so violent when I mention _it_? Chuck mentioned _it_ before and you didn't go Amazon on him." Nate was clearly stating his displeasure at the inequality of treatment between him and Chuck.

"Obviously, you never made the effort to buy her feminine napkins, Nathaniel." Chuck interjected as an explanation, Blair glaring at her boyfriend who was off the hook for now as she took out the needed supplies from the first aid kit. "You've never gone through the struggle of having to scour an aisle of feminine products and end up buying all brands and all types because it's too complex to find the right one she needs."

Serena's eyebrows raised as her mouth hung open in hilarity. "Chuck Bass buying napkins?" She expelled a disbelieving but amused laugh. "Did you really get him to do that, Blair?"

Blair was smirking now, smug with pride at recalling the particular incident, because that was one triumph she would always hold as a worthy trophy. Plus, was it wrong for her to think of how romantic it was that Chuck went out of his way to go and buy out the whole aisle of feminine products in his concern for her wellbeing? The memory never failed to unfurl the butterfly wings of her heart.

Blair sighed for effect, though it sounded dreamy. "I may have compelled him to action previously." The tightening of Blair's lips as she tried to hold back the erupting smile (unsuccessfully) told them she was not divulging any more information of said event. Chuck was grateful, as he was in an embarrassing enough situation that he didn't need more recall of other silly (though his more chivalrous) exploits for the love of a certain Waldorf at this particular moment.

But despite the embarrassing context, Chuck wasn't able to ignore the only light in this unexpected and highly unwelcome turn of events: the attention and care being directed to him by his beloved girlfriend. So he did like being babied by her from time to time, but he'll never admit that.

There was only silence as Chuck laid back in the bed, Blair worked on his wounds, Serena stood back to observe, and Nate sulked next to her.

"Guess we'll just stick to basketball and pool," Chuck commented as he fought not to flinch away at the sting when Blair applied antiseptic to his bloody knee.

"Agreed." Nate acquiesced with his best friend, whose face was scrunching as Blair tended (as gently as she could) to his knee's wound.


	2. Natie in the Middle

_**Author's notes:**_ So I got this idea when I was watching last season Scrubs and I proceeded to watch GG that evening. Hope you enjoy! XD

_**Chuck Fumes and Blair Flares**_  
Summary:  
A collection of one-shots depicting Chuck and Blair arguing, when their fireworks turn to bombs and missiles. However, the butterflies, still going strong it seems, always manage to survive, unscathed, through the crossfire. ~mostly CB sprinkled with NJBC bonding~

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

_**Ch02: Natie in the Middle**_

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

Blair sighed in contentment as she leaned back on the chest of her darling, darling boyfriend, Chuck Bass. The scented candles and the mellow candlelight created an ambience of relaxation as she and Chuck lounged in the bath together after a couple of rounds of bedroom activity. Chuck had taken a loofah nearby and began to lazily run it over Blair's shoulders and arms, causing her to giggle at the slightly ticklish sensation it produced.

"I love hearing you laugh," Chuck commented as he nuzzled the exposed side of her neck as her hair was over the other side of her shoulder.

Blair giggled further, more tickled by the butterfly wings fluttering in her stomach. "I have to say, although I miss the familiarity of 1812, I'm starting to warm up to this place, especially this tub."

He chuckled. "Well, I hope you don't get too attached because I'll be moving out soon."

"So soon? You just settled in here a few months ago. Are you moving back to the Palace?"

Dipping the loofah underwater, Chuck shook his head and proceeded to gently run the loofah along her arm. "I'm moving into the Empire as soon as renovations are done."

"Ooh, tell me about your new place."

Chuck continued his ministrations, leaving a kiss every now and then on Blair's shoulder, neck or behind the ear, because she had the most beautiful, soft, flawless skin he'd ever had the chance to touch, and he loved worshipping it in small ways with his lips. "The penthouse has three bedrooms, one bathroom each. And the place has a spacious living room."

Blair's lip puckered in confused contemplation as she frowned. "Penthouse? Isn't it a little too big for just yourself?"

"I'm not going to be alone."

Blair blinked rapidly as the statement processed in her mind. Her back straightened and she swirled her torso around to face Chuck, causing a sludge of water to spill on the tiles in her hasty turn.

_'Oh. My. God,'_ Blair's inner voice was shell-shocked. _'Is he going to ask me...?'_

"Y-you're not... you're going to have a roommate?" Blair tried to be casual but, she really didn't know how to react. Did she supply the right opening to let him pop the question of his intention to ask her to move in with him? Did she give away her catching up on his desire to live in with her? Were they moving too fast? Could they live together without conspiring to suffocate the other in sleep when they had their fights? Too many questions and possibilities and scenarios were swimming in her mind right now.

However, while it cannot be disputed that Chuck and Blair knew each other better than the other, they weren't mind readers, and they couldn't always predict the course of the other's thoughts all the time. And at this particular moment, Chuck wasn't able to discern the possible train of thoughts going on in his girlfriend's head, nor could he have predicted that this conversation would lead her to conclude something a bit off track.

"Nate and I decided to move in together."

It was as if a red brick of realization fell from the sky to smack Blair on the head. She wanted to slap her palm on her forehead multiple times for the idiotic assumption her mind had wandered to, thereby getting her hopes up.

Blair blinked owlishly. "Nate?"

"Nate."

"_Nate_?" Chuck raised an eyebrow at the irate tone of her voice.

"Yes, Nate."

"_Nate_?" She was now facing him fully.

Chuck was amused. "As in, Nathaniel Archibald, my best friend."

Perhaps it was the frustration she suffered, for thinking that he was going to ask her to move in with him at the start of the spring semester only to be disappointed, that really raised her temper so she just couldn't help but release the pent up indignation inside.

"And when did this deal go down, hmm?"

Chuck's cheeks reddened as he coughed. "Well... I told Nate I'd let him have his own place at the Empire free of charge if he helped me learn how to ride a bike."

1, 2, 3... Blair recounted the items of clothing and shoes and jewelry on her wish list to calm herself. But she found herself unable to rid herself of the impending tantrum as she slammed a fist down the water, causing a splash of bubbles and water. "You cannot move in with Nate!"

Chuck frowned. "Why not? We've already talked about this and we're set on it."

"You said you'd give him a suite in your hotel, not _share_ your penthouse! That's a world of difference in meaning!"

Chuck just rolled his eyes. "Nate and I thought this to be a good idea."

Blair raised an eyebrow in doubt, as if challenging him to share his points on how him and Nate moving in together would be a good idea. "Enlighten me, Bass, because I just don't see the light at the end of the tunnel with the moving truck blocking the way."

Chuck sighed, eyeing his beloved girlfriend seriously, preparing to butt heads with her extremely stubborn stand. "Well, at first I was going to give him a suite like mine back at the Palace, when he suggested that we could just live together--"

Blair rolled her eyes with a huff. "Oh, right. Trust Nathaniel to come up with the "good" idea. I should have known," she scoffed. _'Stupid Nathaniel,'_ she inwardly cursed.

"Why are you getting worked up about Nate and me having a place of our own?"

Blair looked up at the ceiling, eyes closed in frustration. "Urgh!" She raised her fisted hands and brought it down the water, causing a few splashes. "I hate you, you Basshole!"

Blair knew it was uncalled for, but at this point, she's just struggling not to cry from frustration or disappointment at being let down and knowing that _precious Nate_ is going to be occupying the space that should be hers!

"Blair." Chuck's firm voice caused her to glance at him, though she did not discard her frown. But Chuck was not dissuaded by her harsh glare. "Talk."

She sighed, relenting as she spoke with chagrin "I just can't believe you're moving in with Nate."

"Yes, you've established your incredulity at that, what I'm interested in is why you're taking this so negatively. You and Nate are friends now, right?"

Blair trusted Chuck, but there was no way she was going to reveal her embarrassing sentiment, so she filtered the thoughts she was going to voice out. "It feels like an invasion of privacy, like he's intruding on _our_ personal space."

Because the truth is, she's come to think of his place as a home of sorts. 1812 had been a haven, a getaway not just for her, but also for the Non-judging Breakfast Club, back in the days when they were a solid gang of tightly-knit childhood friends. 821 has become a love nest for the two of them, a sign of his maturity, that Chuck had moved on from his hedonistic lifestyle to settle in for a stable relationship with her. Asking her to move in with him would ensure her that he was ready to spend the rest of the future with her, and she wouldn't be at all afraid to dream of church bells and imagine dark-haired children.

And unlike her relationship with Nate which she always divulged every single detail about them to cause envy from the girls, she preferred the intimacy of her and Chuck's privacy. She loved how it seemed they had a world of their own in his place like they were isolated in a high, high tower with no way in nor out. In their shared paradise, he could be gentle and she could be kind; he could be romantic and she could be caring. They could be all they could be without worrying about the reality that could break them and wedge them apart.

"And it's going to be awkward knowing Nate's a few meters away while we make love, doing who knows what. And waking up after a fulfilling night to spend the morning afterwards in Nate's company is going to ruin my appetite in more ways than one. And I can guarantee you, my ruined mood will _definitely_ ruin your mojo."

Chuck sighs after a while and Blair has vented out enough, on her way to cooling down. He discarded the loofah first before grasping her shoulders to turn her around and she obliged, letting him pull her against his chest again.

"Nate and I thought it would be good for us to try being roommates. Truth be told, our friendship hasn't been the same since junior year and we haven't spent much time together since," Chuck then frowned. "Can you believe he spends more time with _Humphrey Dumpty_?" he scoffed. "I know I'm a businessman now and I have my own hotel to run, but that doesn't make me any less available than Brooklyn Playboy."

Blair was now a bit amused to learn of Chuck's jealousy towards Dan, though she herself disliked the Brooklyn ex of her best friend. Knowing that particular tidbit made up for her personal embarrassment earlier.

"So, Nate suggests moving in with you to quell your doubts that you are his BFF?" Blair made a sound of contemplation for effect. "Sounds familiar on Nate's part." Chuck chuckled at that, also remembering Nate having bought an apartment for him and Blair to make a statement to Chuck.

"And besides," Chuck placed a kiss on her drenched hair, still with the scent of vanilla from her shampoo, "We'll move in together when the time is right. Well, more specifically when Eleanor has finally fully accepted us and I have your father's permission."

Blair rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "So then what? It's you, me and Nate in your penthouse? No, thank you. I don't want to be Karla dealing with Turk and JD.[1]"

Chuck once again laughed at her reference to one of the few comedy series they both enjoyed as a closet delight. "Don't worry," He kissed her cheek before retrieving the loofah once again to skim the sponge over her skin. "When the time comes, trust me, Nate will not be living with both of us under the same roof unless he has no choice but to crash at our place."

Blair elbowed him as he chuckled, thankful that she was turned away from him so he wouldn't spot her blush. _'Our place,'_ Blair liked the sound. She then widely smiled in satisfaction as she relaxed in the tub, grasping his arms as she wrapped them around her shoulders.

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

[1]Reference to the tv show, Scrubs. XD XD XD

_**A/n:**_ So, I kinda found it funny that Nate and Chuck are living together. So funny, because I suddenly thought of JD with Turk and Karla. It was amusing to imagine. I'll have another chappie regarding these three. I can't wait to work on it and post it. XD XD XD


	3. The Serena Talk

**_Author's notes:_** I was prompted to write this fic after Chuck explains to Nate why Blair and Serena are fighting. "basically how each one loves the other more than the other loves her." LoLXD His analysis was amusing.

Cheerful holidays to everyone~!

_**Chuck Fumes and Blair Flares**_  
Summary:  
A collection of one-shots depicting Chuck and Blair arguing, when their fireworks turn to bombs and missiles. However, the butterflies, still going strong it seems, always manage to survive, unscathed, through the crossfire. ~mostly CB sprinkled with NJBC bonding~

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

_**Ch03: The Serena Talk**_

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

"I _cannot_ believe the _nerve_ of her!" Blair seethed as she entered the new Bass penthouse. Chuck grimaced as she pulled back her hand and threw her purse right across the room, hitting the wall. Her heels followed her purse, and Chuck was grateful that his new walls hadn't been riddled. He breathed a sigh of relief as the furniture was spared; moreover, that _he_ was spared from the receiving end of her wrath. Blair tended to get physical when on a ranting rampage, and not always a plus for him when she didn't want to direct her pent-up frustration in bed.

Blair let out a frustrated shriek before stomping to his room and slamming the door, just because she needed something else to channel her anger energy. Chuck could've sworn he saw several portraits shake.

He sighed and steeled himself before opening the door of his room. He saw her struggling to pull down the zipper of her red dress. She huffed as she tugged unsuccessfully. Chuck approached her and moved her hands, deftly pulling the zipper of her dress down.

Blair let the dress pool at her own feet and stepped out of it, picking it up and leaving the room, and then throwing her gown inside the closet of the guestroom where she kept several clothes, shoes, and bags. She also slammed the closet door with all her anger, the sound echoing within the empty suite.

Meanwhile, Chuck had instructed in a text to Nate that he should take cover, meaning, he shouldn't go back to the penthouse tonight, what with Blair in a storm of fury. He once again grimaced at the consecutive slam of doors and the sound of nearing footsteps. After his hard work and scheming, Serena just had to blow up the chance he provided by ditching on her and Blair's supposed night-out for catching up right after reconciliation.

But, damn, Chuck's eyes hovered up and down his girlfriend's figure as she angrily pranced around in only her La Perla's in the same shade of scarlet as her dress. The lack of stockings (he was impartial to it, but he did love slowly peeling it off her legs as it feels like unwrapping a gift) put her shapely legs in display and her strapless push-up bra gave him a nice view of her ample breasts.

"Hey!" a clap resounded to break his trance. "Stop staring at my tits, Bass! Eyes up here!"

Chuck was momentarily shocked. As much as he loved hearing slang and vulgar words from Blair (it usually happens during wild bouts of sex) as it is now a sign of his prowess, it can also mean that she is over the head infuriated.

"Did you even hear _a word_ I have been saying this whole time?" Her voice had taken to a low growl, very menacing, and Chuck knew he had to use all his cunning and stealth to make sure her next course of action wasn't to get that vase within her reach to throw at his head. And the door was too far for him to make a break for it.

"Baby," he started as he looked at her seriously. "You don't know what they're going on about. Maybe she's on her way right now to break off whatever potential affair they might have."

"Exactly how long does Serena have to take to tell a man that she's shooting down his advances? I don't think Tripp's that dense not to get the message. In fact, he should know that quite clearly as he's the one with the vows to another woman!"

"Serena knows better than to break up a marriage, much less the marriage of one of her friends' relative. She's gone after a lot of men, but never the ones with _the_ ring on the commitment finger."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Babe," He was going for nonchalant and impatient for sex, "That's just your anger talking."

Apparently, it didn't work, as she was still absorbed in her ranting. "Serena proves the stereotypical blonde bimbo: stupid and slutty!"

Well, truth be told, Chuck couldn't agree with her more (he even thought it applied to not just _her_ blonde best friend), but he wasn't about to fan the flames of Waldorf rage; now that had potential to burn and destroy everything in proximity, not just the object of anger. He knew better than to encourage Blair during these times, and about her negative rant on Serena no less. It threw her off balance, and he wasn't about to push her to completely lose it. No, it was best for Blair to boil down.

"You don't give her enough credit," Chuck interjected. "Have faith in the reformed Serena since two years ago."

"Why do you keep defending her?!"

"Blair—"

"You're biased because she's your stepsister!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her. "You know I'm not."

"Then which side are you on, Bass? Mine or Serena's?"

"You are seriously making me choose between my girlfriend and my stepsister?"

Blair bared her teeth. "Choose a side, Bass. If you can't decide, toss a coin. And you better hope it's heads, because I refuse to let tails represent me!"

Chuck sighed. Blair Waldorf was a tough walnut to crack. He cautiously approached her and ran his hands up and down her upper arms as she stood in front of him, glaring with her arms crossed. When he saw that she was cooling down (but still boiling), he grasped her elbows and, as he walked backwards, guided her to the bed.

She plopped down on the downy bed before Chuck sat. She lay on her back as her legs dangled off the side of the bed. Chuck's torso was turned and he rested his weight on one arm as he looked down at her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before crossing her arms over her chest. Chuck knew it was a brazen display of stubbornness; Blair wanted to project exasperation, but Chuck could see her watery eyes and the slight quiver of her lips.

Expelling a breath, almost like a last spurt of steamed anger, Blair started out in a small, calmer voice. "I just can't believe she would do that to me. We just made up and she chooses _him_ over me!" Blair's hands flew to cover her face. "Tell me that doesn't scream 'taken for granted'!"

Now Chuck was pissed at his sister. He used to develop the same irate feeling whenever Nate did some shit that upset Blair. Despite Serena being the best friend, Blair always ran to him regarding her woes of dating Nathaniel Archibald because it didn't sit well with her to share her relationship problems (with Nate) with Serena, as Blair had this paranoia that Serena would take advantage of the fact and swoop in to woo Nate away from her. Truthfully, Blair rarely cried to others, but he was the one who got to see her cry most of those times.

"It's unfair that I get ditched for a guy who has her for a sideline. Is it convenient for her because I'm going to be there and he isn't?" A slight whimper escaped as Blair let out another breath and sniffed. Chuck settle himself next to her as he now lay on his side, an arm resting over her stomach as he propped himself up on his elbow. His thumb ran circles on her hip, an effort to offer comfort.

"I'm never as important to Serena as she is to me."

There were only a few people with the power to make Blair cry. Others who crossed her usually encountered her vengeful wrath. There were few things that could truly hurt Blair with a bull's eye on her heart. Chuck had witnessed her crying before, which were few and far in between, but the memory was not something he wished to compile. When she cries, he becomes upset, and then it sometimes leads to frustration, which more often than not, only righteous revenge can ease.

"I hate being just a convenience for everyone else."

He placed a kiss on her upper arm. "They're blind. They don't appreciate you as much as I do."

Blair was silent for a moment before letting out a grunt and removing her hands from her face. "Ugh, my make-up is ruined."

Chuck kissed her cheek. "You're still the most beautiful woman for me."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, but a smile peeked its way to her lips. "Such a blatant lie."

"It's not and you know it."

She rolled her eyes again. "Flattery won't get you a blowjob."

That made Chuck laugh out loud. This time, Blair couldn't help but smile through her sniffles.

"I wasn't fishing for one." Chuck spoke as soon as he got his laughter in check. Blair weakly smiled and averted her gaze, fiddling with his bowtie instead.

After a while, Blair sighed and got out of the bed. "I'm going to freshen up," she said as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Chuck also got out of the bed to stand next to the bathroom door, taking note of the sounds within.

The few who were aware of Blair's bulimia thought she did it for her weight and figure, but Chuck knew Blair purged not only to rid herself of calories, but also of emotions that she couldn't control. A purge provided a lapse in emotional turmoil, a distraction from her inner thoughts, just what Blair needs to shrug off what's bothering her and compose her facade. Chuck knew from before that Blair would purge after crying.

He's just checking, making sure.

After being certain that no retching could be heard from within the bathroom, Chuck decided to pace and think, trying to determine the best way to resolve this newfound dilemma. Yes, he was irritated at his stepsister, but Blair was miserable without her best friend and he was going to make sure that Serena doesn't screw up this time with a last-minute hook up. He would've preferred to get back at Serena, but for everyone's sakes, he would be the better man and play peacemaker.

The bathroom door opened and he glanced towards Blair standing by the doorway, her face devoid of make-up and her curls free from the simple but stylish hairstyle she had earlier. She had on a predatory smirk, and he was a bit disappointed to see her still in her underwear (he had expected her to emerge naked and pounce on him without warning).

"Now, let's get down to business," Blair, like a puma upon her prey, swiftly crossed the short distance between her and Chuck to face her boyfriend and roughly pushed him, causing him to land ungracefully with a bounce on the bed.

"What was that for?!" He irritatedly asked as he tried to push himself up. But before he could, Blair straddled and pushed him back to lie on the bed once again. "I believe a punishment is in order. And I'm more than willing, nay _eager_ to oversee you serve sentence." Chuck's jaw dropped as Blair started pulling at his jacket in haste to get it off.

He groaned as she grabbed his shirt collar to mash their lips together, tongues battling. He smirked as she pulled back to unbuckle his belt. "Hell hath no fury like a Queen scorned," Chuck commented before he was cut off by the delectable feel of her mouth engulfing his member.

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

_**A/n:**_ I hope I don't offend people about comments on Serena in this chappie. Please bear in mind that Blair is angry, and when people are angry, they can say the meanest things, whether upfront or to someone else. It's not a unique Blair Waldorf trait. We all have that. Even I tend to let my mouth spew acerbic words in my rage. And I know it may seem that Blair is always the one blowing up as of now, but later chappies will feature Chuck fuming. XD XD XD

Cheerful holiday greetings to all~! XD XD XD


	4. Third Party Pooper

_**Author's notes:**_ This chappie is by far the most amusing for me. LoLz XD XD XD An alternative take on the CBN triangle. NyahahahahaXD XD XD

Cheerful holidays to everyone~!

_**Chuck Fumes and Blair Flares**_  
Summary:  
A collection of one-shots depicting Chuck and Blair arguing, when their fireworks turn to bombs and missiles. However, the butterflies, still going strong it seems, always manage to survive, unscathed, through the crossfire. ~mostly CB sprinkled with NJBC bonding~

**§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§**

**Ch04: Third Party Pooper**

**§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§~¤º¤º¤~§**

The ring of his cell phone indicated a caller. He checked the name on the screen which identified the caller and he surmised the person as not someone he was avoiding at the moment, so he answered.

"Hey, Blair."

"Hello, Nate." The voice was amicable in greeting.

"We haven't talked over the phone in a while. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know what your plans are for tonight."

For other people, it would've sounded strange if their ex suddenly called out of the blue asking what they were doing for the night. But Nate, ever so trusting, didn't find anything suspicious at all.

"Well, I'm on my way to the penthouse and maybe see if I can have dinner with Chuck. You know how busy he is these days."

There was a momentary silence, and Nate was about to call out if she was still on the line when she spoke.

"Nathaniel."

The blonde chuckled. "Chuck is certainly rubbing off on you."

A deep breath at the other end. "You have a last-minute change of plans tonight."

Nate frowned in confusion. "No, I don't—"

"You're going to spend the night somewhere else, whether in your dorm or your townhouse or some other lady friend's flat, I don't care," the sugary sweet flavor of her voice coated her exasperation and insistence. "You won't be spending tonight in the penthouse."

"But Chuck and I—"

"Am I understood, Nathaniel?"

"Yes, Blair."

_**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**_

Chuck sighed as the doors of the elevator closed with him alone on the ride to his penthouse. The day had been productive, with several meetings with clients and not to mention, the underground club was becoming a hit. Stats regarding business were looking good, and he couldn't be more satisfied.

_**~Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is**_

_**Maybe I'm A Fool**_

_**I Just Know What I'm Feeling**_

_**And It's All Because Of You**_

_**Don't Tell Me**_

_**I Don't Know**_

_**I Want The Truth**_

_**Cause They Call It**_

_**We Call It**_

_**You Call It**_

_**I Call It Love~**_

His phone rang with the chorus of the song 'I Call It Love' by Lionel Richie. He let the brief music clip play out before answering. Blair had personally assigned it as her signature ringtone on his phone, and he had to admit, he feels fluttering when he listens to the song.

"Hey, gorgeous. I just finished work and I'm heading home."

"Good. I have a surprise for you. Don't keep me waiting, Bass." Dial tone.

Chuck smirked as he stared at his phone. He immediately felt his trousers tighten at the thought of Blair waiting for his arrival. He was a sucker for her surprises, especially if she greeted him in her birthday suit as a present for him. He stared at the numbers and, like a countdown, indicated how much closer he would get to Blair. When the ride finally, _finally_ ended with a ding, he immediately strolled inside the dim penthouse.

"Blair?"

He halted at once as soon as he made out her silhouetted features and he felt his mouth water with lust.

"Took you long enough, Bass."

In front of him in all her seductive, sexy glory, Blair Waldorf was in lace lingerie (Victoria's Secret, surprisingly), thigh-high stockings paired high heels, ensemble in solid white as she lounged on top of the billiard table.

The minx let out a moan. "Fine, you can stand there and watch. But I'm getting bored..." She then trailed a finger over her thighs and her hand was about to disappear underneath her panties when Chuck lunged forward.

_**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**_

Blair snuggled at Chuck's side, purring in contentment and exhaustion. They had just finished round... well, Blair couldn't remember, she didn't keep count, not when her mind was preoccupied with her boyfriend's pleasurable antics.

But right now, they were catching their breaths and the couple were more than content to just bask in the other's proximity. They had since moved their location to his bed, as it is more comfortable (and a lot more accommodating of their backs) than the billiard table.

Blair felt giddy with sexual high, cuddling next to Chuck's side as she rubbed her feet against his calf. It had been _far too long_, what with academics and business taking time on both their schedules. Plus, another factor decided to insert itself in their schedule.

"Oh, shit!" Chuck suddenly sat up, causing Blair to tumble on the bed, as she had half her body over Chuck.

"What the hell, Basshole?!"

"I forgot Nate!" He fumbled for his phone, which wasn't at his bedside. He left it in the pocket of his pants, which were lying on the floor somewhere near the billiards table.

"_Excuse me_?!" Blair was now frowning.

Chuck stumbled out of the bed in a rush, grasping at the silk sheets for cover, and Blair would've laughed at seeing his bare ass and his hurry to cover it, but she was stunned and even more when _she_ was now the one left without cover.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Blair called out, her indignation apparent, as she finally grasped her wits at the moment Chuck managed to cover his lower extremities.

Chuck was already out the door by the time Blair grabbed a spare dress shirt in her boyfriend's closet. She searched for a pair of panties in one of his drawers (she knows he keeps the panties he's pilfered from her from their various trysts, which he has laundried and stored neatly like a bunch of trophies), slipped one on and donned the expensive shirt and haphazardly put in place about three buttons before running out the room. She spotted Chuck wearing his pants but going shirtless as he has his phone in hand, the bed sheet forgotten on the floor.

"Well that's strange. Nate didn't leave any messages or calls." He turned to look at her in confusion. "Do you think he's giving me the silent treatment?" he then frowned at her. "If he is, you're going to have to explain to him because this is all _your_ fault."

Blair felt her blood rise. "For your information," She stalked towards him slowly and dangerously, her tone controlled but seething, "I already cancelled your evening plans with Nathaniel on your behalf beforehand."

Chuck sighed in relief, putting away his phone. Feeling his worry for Nate ebbing, he was slow to pick up on the furious aura of his girlfriend.

"That's good." He let out his apprehension in a breath as he leaned against the edge of the billiards table. "I wouldn't want for Nate to have to wait for hours for a no-show on my part and I especially _do not_ want him to think I just ditched him like my stepsister did."

Blair just stood with her arms crossed, and one would think she was lending an ear for her boyfriend. But within the machinations of her mind, the steam of anger was fuelling the gears. On the outside, however, she appeared cool and Chuck still did not notice. He strode casually to the kitchen nearby, and Blair heard the telltale sound of clinking porcelain.

Chuck spoke louder as he was in the kitchen for a glass of water. "With Serena recently choosing his married cousin over him, the déjà vu of the situation might unsettle him. He's still pretty beaten down, but Nate insists he'll be there for Serena when it all goes down."

Chuck appeared in the living room again and took several sips of water, still clueless of Blair's current state of emotion.

"I offered to hook him up with some of the daughters of my clients, but he isn't interested. I guess it's going to be some time before Nate recovers from this one." Blair just nodded, a pretense of a sympathetic ear. Chuck gulped down the remaining amount of water in his glass and placed it in a side table nearby before turning back to her. He smirked and made his way towards her. As he got close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"But enough about Nate," He dragged his hands up and down her spine. "You look so sexy in my shirt…" He leaned down for a demure kiss. Blair was still for just a second, but she returned the kiss, letting him deepen it. Blair rubbed his chest for a while, before lowering her hands to his abdomen, making him groan. She minutely smirked against his lips before pinching his stomach and simultaneously biting his lower lip.

"Ahhh!" Chuck pulled away immediately, holding a hand over his lip and the other over the red patch on his skin. He hissed angrily before turning to glare at her. "What the hell, Blair? I told you if you want to play rough, all you had to do is ask. I'd like to have some warning." He rubbed soothing circles on his skin to ease the lingering sting.

She let out a loud shriek of frustration. "Damn you to hell, you Basshole! I hate you!" She screeched, her features finally taking on the anger she felt. She turned on her heels and made her way towards the bedroom with a slam of the door.

Chuck sighed and followed her. It was apparent that something had made her very, _very_ upset with him, and he was now off to face the infamous Waldorf fury. He was grateful at least that she didn't choose to knee him; albeit greater damage would've been inflicted, it would've hit a _very_ important part for her, so judging by her act of mercy, maybe he had a chance.

He cautiously opened the bedroom door just a few inches and remained out of sight, just in case she was waiting to throw something at his head at the sight of him. When no flying object was sent through the wall, he braved to enter the lion's den and found his girlfriend in a bundle on the bed.

"Go away, Basshole." Her voice was muffled underneath the sheets she was burrowed in. "Why don't you rush off to your limo like some knight in shining armor and save Nate?"

"I'd rather be with my girlfriend at this time of the night."

She pulled back the covers to glare at him. "I find that hard to believe given your reaction earlier! You pushed me out of bed!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows, knowing his girlfriend's propensity to exaggerate. "No, I did not, Blair."

She frowned, realizing her mistake, but she quickly shook her head. "Fine, you didn't but it was just as horrible!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to throw you off." Chuck looked at her and he was contrite in expression and voice. "I panicked a bit."

Despite his apology, Blair was still livid. As of now (due to recent events), Nate had an entirely new context in their relationship. "You chose Nate over me!"

"No, I didn't," Chuck frowned, clearly confused with her reaction about Nate. "I'm here, aren't I?"

She threw a pillow at him, which he caught, causing her to curse him.

"If this is about me canceling on a Parisian Thanksgiving with your two sets of parents, I already apologized. I know it was rude to cancel at the last minute, but Nate needed me. Serena left him hanging _again_ to run off with his married cousin. He's still reeling from his most recent heartbreak."

Blair enumerated the items of _Blair's Most Wanted_, letting some calm wash over her at the mental images of her coveted items. It worked, just a bit. She blinked rapidly, took a deep breath, and started to speak calmly. "I get that you want to be there for Nate in his time of heartbreak. He's a victim of unrequited love, and I get it, I do; we've all gone through that phase at some point in our lives. But what I find unacceptable is you coddling him like some injured puppy who needs looking after!"

By this point, Chuck was confused. Yes, he was certain the topic of their current discussion was one Nate Archibald, but Chuck failed to see how their friendship and the blonde's current heartbreak regarding his stepsister were a factor in their argument at the moment or why it would cause her to direct anger at him. Indignation on Nate's behalf? "I believe I'm missing your point."

"_My_ point," Blair sat up on her knees, "is that you've been putting in more time consoling your best friend than spending quality time with your girlfriend!!!" She took another pillow and Chuck raised his arms defensively, but she threw the pillow to the floor in a fit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was something going on behind my back, but I've known you two for almost my whole life and it's not going to escalate to that!"

He was frowning as he carefully analyzed her words. "Are you telling me," he said slowly, still not processing the revelation quite completely, "that you feel as if you're competing, with Nate as your rival… for my attention and affection?"

Blair hmphed and crossed her arms across her chest, cheeks blushing. Chuck guffawed after several seconds of silence.

"Dammit, you Basshole! It's _not_ funny! Stop laughing!"

Yes, in all truths, she had thought it irrational, but her jealousy probably didn't care when it hounded her relentlessly. When she let Chuck go to Nate after the disastrous Thanksgiving dinner with the van der Woodsen-Humphrey family, she was okay with it, though she did mind. When Chuck cancelled on the weekend to France for Nate, there was a slight twinge and she accused him of finding a way out of finally getting to meet her parents and their respective partners. She forgave him eventually and acceded after Nate called to actually plead her to surrender Chuck's company.

But then for the past three weeks, Nate had tagged along to their dates and dinners, and it got to the point where Blair had to ask herself who the effing third party was. And instead of spending the afterhours with her for more private and pleasurable affairs, the Basstard would head back to the penthouse with Nate.

"Oh, please," Blair interjected even as Chuck continued to laugh, "You _know _what I'm talking about! Don't tell me Nate isn't a puppy tagging along our dates, we can't even sneak in sex inside the dressing room because you're too busy indulging him!"

HE coughed to restrain his laughter. "I admit, Nate has been to some of our dates—"

"_All_ of our dates and don't you _dare_ say I'm exaggerating!"

"He's not always with us when we're together."

"That's because I have to rush back here during free periods and risk being late for classes since I know Nate's in school and he won't be there to disturb us or walk in on us. And even then, you sometimes turn down impromptu sex because you're busy!"

Chuck was silent for a moment, contemplating the situation. Blair looked at him knowingly; she should feel a bit smug that she was on the right, but it did not sit well with her that her boyfriend didn't even notice it before. So she continued to prove her point.

"And during our dates, Nate would more often than not get drunk and then you'd have to haul his ass back to the penthouse and hold back his hair while he vomits his broken heart out! Not to mention the fact that because he'd get so clingy to you, I can't even get you out of his clutches so we can have sex or spend quality time with just you and me! He _can't_ be shaken off!"

Yes, Chuck is a sucker for babysitting his lovesick, heartbroken best friend, leaving her to spend cold, cold nights alone in her dorm room. Her needs weren't adequately met, and she was becoming frustrated in more ways than one. So yes, Blair begrudged Nate for hogging Chuck, as if boxing her out of the picture (she would sometimes swear Nate did it on purpose so no one would be getting any since he wasn't getting any).

Chuck raised his eyebrows, still oh so amused. "So this is about not getting enough sex?"

She sent another pillow to his direction, which he blocked with his arms. "You know what I mean, you Basshole! And on weekends, you'd rather spend the day playing Wii or some other gaming console with him because he insists on being cooped up inside the penthouse and he extends his invitation, which you accept when you know you should be going shopping with me because Serena's not here and you're the fallback shopping companion!"

Maybe it was just her selfishness, but she wanted Chuck all to herself, and, goddammit, no goddamn male best friend is going to lessen their quality couple time, which should be exclusively for her! And besides, now that they are in a relationship, she is now officially _the_ best friend. She knows more about Chuck than Nate ever will, even way before; therefore, she gets the dibbs on his time.

The Basstard just chuckled. "You know I love shopping with you, especially for lingerie." And he did. Chuck did love accompanying Blair for shopping trips because he liked to have his private show of Blair modeling. Plus, sex in dressing rooms is always a thrill and the looks on the salespeople of the particular boutique or shop are always priceless and left him feeling smug as he proved his point of being committed.

Chuck took some time to regard his girlfriend, pouting and sitting on her heels, as well as the picture she painted. He sighed before crawling back to bed with her. Chuck leaned on the headboard, carefully holding on to Blair's forearms and pulling her towards him, her back to his chest. He was glad she showed no resistance. "I can't believe you would be insecure of Nate, of all people," he commented with a grin.

"How do you think I feel? I'd understand your jealousy of Nate, but never, ever in the history of existence did I think _I_ would be insecure towards Nate when it comes to you!"

Blair groaned, and Chuck laughed out loud. "It's not funny, you smug Basshole!" Blair shouted in frustration, turning around as she slapped his chest, the force behind it causing his laughter to jump as he coughed a bit before resuming laughter. "It's embarrassing!"

"It's entertaining for me." She slapped him on his arm, but her glare did not discourage his grin. Apparently, her insecurity is stroking his ego!

"And why is that?"

"Because it's absurd, and I never thought you'd conjure such a ridiculous notion and nurse it."

"It is _not_ absurd!" Blair was not going to make herself seem like a fool for having such thoughts. "I happen to know that you only care about three things: money, the pleasures money brings, and Nate, not in any particular order."

"But that's changed," he interjected, "I have since then added a few more items to that list."

Blair blinked. "Like?"

"Blair Waldorf, family, and business have been added to my list of important aspects in my life. That makes it six components as of now, but it's also not in any particular order."

She whined. "Oh God, _please_, assure me that you will not leave me for Nate."

Chuck laughed out loud. "Shouldn't that statement be mine to make?"

"Just _swear_ to me, Bass!" She hissed as she reddened in embarrassment.

He raised his right hand while laying his left above his heart, prepared to take an oath. "I swear I shall never leave you for anyone, man or woman, not even for the likes of my blonde best friend, Nathaniel Archibald."

"Good," She settled back in his chest. "I'm holding you to that."

Blair heard as well as felt Chuck's amused chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tangling his fingers with her own digits.

"Oh, and Bass? What we talked about in here today, _never leaves this bed_. Understand?"

He chuckled. "Clear as Swarovski's crystals."

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

_**A/n:**_ This just popped in my head while I was writing Ch02. NyahahahaXD XD XD There's nothing more amusing when a girl is juggling with the possibility that her boyfriend just might replace her with a guy, don't you think? XD XD XD

And a pinch on the stomach is very painful. I do it to my brother and it has him doubling over in pain. NyahahahaXD Yes, I am mischievous.

And btw, I think the song _**'I Call It Love'**_ by Lionel Richie is a VERY fitting theme song for CHAIR. XD XD XD


End file.
